Solid state storage systems store information as voltages (e.g., as opposed to optically stored information or magnetically stored information). Error correction codes are often used in solid state storage systems, for example to correct for manufacturing defects in cells (e.g., stuck high or stuck low faults) and/or to correct for the leakage of voltage through the semiconductor material of cells over time. In some cases, however, the noise or error in a signal read back from solid state storage exceeds the error correction capability of a code. New error recovery techniques (e.g., which are employed when default or regular error correction decoding processes fail) would be desirable for such situations. Such error recovery techniques may be able to (for example) correct certain errors which current error recovery techniques are unable to successfully decode.